In constructing wood framed buildings, and especially in residential construction, it is common to use trusses to support the roof. Trusses are typically triangular in shape and are positioned on, and secured to, the top plate of the frame directly above the vertically extending studs. Top plates typically include upper and lower boards or members.
A variety of techniques and products have been developed for use in this environment. With respect to securing the truss to the frame it is known in the art to guard against the uplifting or removal of the roof from the structure by using hurricane clips or similar hardware, such as straps, to connect truss members to the frame of the building. Hurricane clips typically are metal clips secured to one truss member and to the frame of the house with nails or other fasteners.
The use of ventilation devices and insulation stops is also known in the practice of building construction. Ventilation devices are typically disposed between adjacent roof trusses and immediately above the top plate. Ventilation devices allow a free flow of air to cool the attic space in the summer and to restrict moisture buildup during the winter. Insulation stops are known to be used with ventilation devices to prevent unwanted movement of insulation.
Also known in the art are spacing and support construction members which provide proper spacing between adjacent roof members and which support adjacent roof members by providing physical linkage between adjacent roof members and between roof members and the support structure, otherwise known as bridging.